Portable devices such as laptops, tablet PCs, navigation instruments or cell phones have advantages of being easily carried and having various of functions, and have become commonly-used living or office tools in daily life.
In the portable devices described above, power needs to be supplied to run the portable devices. A power supply device such as a lithium ion battery is an optimum choice due to its high capacity and small volume.